Noches en escarlata
by Zaelielle
Summary: Nunca crei que despues del festival, el conocer a alguien más trajera consigo cambio radicales en mi vida, no despues de lo vivido, y mucho menos que me involucrarian en cosas extranormales como ¡Conocer a un vampiro!. Ahora lo creo, yo no vivo sin problemas
1. Prologo

Esa era yo, sí, aun que no lo crean, aquella joven ardiente por las motocicletas que gritaba como loca fangirl en aquella competencia de motocicletas, estaba emocionadísima, como pocas veces en mi vida.  
Aun que al principio no tenia a ninguno favorito, ya que el estar aquí no fue planeado, todo fue gracias a mi novia Shizuru, que decido regalarme 2 boletos para esta ardiente competencia, aun que claro, ella no vino. A decir verdad, vine sola, tanto Mai, Mikoto, Nao, hasta Midori tenían planes hoy. Shizuru no quiso acompañarme, aun que de ella fue la idea, aun que la entiendo, no le agrada de todo este mundo, y que me haya dado estos boletos fue un gran paso para ella.

Les contare un poco, ya hace 4 años desde el carnaval, al año siguiente pude graduarme de Fuka, y gracias a que Shizuru me amenazo, que si no sacaba honores, sentarme no sería una palabra que conociera en meses, y si, de ese lado morboso que al parecer saca a relucir casi siempre conmigo.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en la Universidad, ella estudiaba Economía y finanzas, y claro como era un tanto obvio, yo me decidí por algo un tanto mecánico… Ingeniería Industrial.  
Fue una gran decisión, ya que no estudiaría para simple mecánico, claro que no, si pretendía permanecer al lado de Shizuru debía poderle brindar un futuro cómodo, aun que claro, a ella nada le falte, aun así, no quisiera quedarme en su sombra o siempre vivir de la vasta fortuna que me dejo mi madre, la cual me termine gastando casi la mitad en aquel maldito carnaval.

Bueno, creo que ya me remonte demasiado al pasado, volvamos a centrarnos en esa noche, donde me encontraba con mi ahora amante, las motocicletas.  
Apenas había finalizado la 4ta carrera de las 7 que iban a hacer en total, faltaban 3 mas, lo que significaba que debía ir a las tiendas de comida por suministros para poder pasarla bien en los 3 faltantes, ya que en los últimos dos, en especial en el ultimo antes de su inicio, estará a reventar.  
Y así fue, como yo Natsuki Kuga, un ser pacifico si no se le habla, y ni se le mira prácticamente, iba sumamente feliz a comprar 2 enormes hotdogs, con extra mayonesa, me iba a desquitar, seria la única noche en sabe cuánto tiempo que podría comer mayonesa a cuan mayor, ya que cierta persona de ojos rojos lascivos, me tiene a una rigurosa dieta de un frasco de mayonesa a la semana.  
Por…. Por… hmmm… Por Mai! Como es posible que yo, que antes comía 3 frascos mínimo de mayonesa cada 6 horas, ahora solo uno a la semana!  
Ah sí, hay estaba yo, sosteniendo un gran bote de palomitas con extra mantequilla, otro igual de palomitas, pero de caramelo, 4 enormes refrescos de cola, mis dos adorados hot dogs, unos chocolates, y peleándome con mi cuerpo por no poder cargar más cosas, aun me faltaban mis papas fritas, nachos, mas mayonesa, mas refrescos (Oh sí, no me gusta la cerveza, por increíble que parezca, a cambio adoro el refresco de cola) y ese enorme burrito, que por suerte compre el ultimo en todo el lugar.  
Fue ahí donde una joven apareció a mi vida, maldita, omitiendo el lado bueno, si hubiera sabido entonces todo lo que me esperaba por conocerla, creo que la hubiera golpeado, y después conocido.

-Disculpa, soy tu vecina de asiento, vine a comprar un hot dog y refresco, y por lo que veo ocupas ayuda- Sin decirme nada mas o preguntarme que si quería su ayuda toma mis preciadas pertenencias y me hace una seña que la siga, a nuestros lugares.  
Ya en ellos, acomodamos todo perfectamente en el asiento que debió ocupar la persona que me acompañaría, pero como vine sola, y que ahora veo un nuevo sentido a venir sola, ya que veo que es útil por el perfecto lugar para acomodar mis golosinas.  
Y después de eso, pasamos una excitante noche gritando groserías y demás palabras que son comunes en esas competencias, y claro yo trague como yo misma me mando y merecía. A cambio mi vecina de lugar solo se limito a comerse su hotdog y refresco, claro que yo como buena persona que paga sus deudas, solo le convide de mis palomitas, no es que fuera más tacaña de lo normal, pero ella no parecía de buen colmillo a diferencia de mi.  
En fin, saliendo de ese hermoso lugar, ahora mi iglesia, la tipa esta me acompaño hasta el estacionamiento, estuvimos platicando de las maniobras que hacían, y las tremendas caídas que se dieron, por dios que solo de acordarme hasta a mi me duelen en lo mas profundo de mi pura alma.  
Nos quedamos platicando hay por 2 horas de eso al principio, y después terminamos en una platica random sobre una nueva religión de un tal monstruo del espagueti volador. En esa platica me dijo que ella no andaba mucho en motocicleta, aun que tenia una de carreras heredada de su padre, pero a cambio conducía una Hummer, ganada en un concurso de refrescos. Sí, esta era de las mías, el reto consistía en quien tomara 100 litros de refresco en un tiempo límite de 20 min ganaba, que hermosa victoria, ya estaba orgullosa yo de haberla conocido, era mi heroína por ello.

Era eso ya de las 6 AM cuando los primeros rayos de sol nos golpearon bruscamente en la cara, bueno yo solo cerré los ojos por unos instantes, en cambio ella se volteo completamente unos segundos, bueno en ese entonces suponía que era porque parecía albina, tenía el cabello sumamente claro, casi tirándole a blanco, pero tenía cierto tono rubio, así que no era albina, si no sería completamente blanco, aparte de que tenía una seria mirada enojona, más que la mía, y un par de ojos grises claro, vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra con el logotipo de la competencia de la que fuimos testigos, una camia negra sin estampado abajo, unos pantalones de vestir negros y un par de botines negro, nada raro para mí parecer.

En fin, para reforzar nuestra nueva amistad, decidimos hacer unas carreritas hasta la casa que compartía con Shizuru (Esta había sido muy caritativa y había conseguido una enorme casa donde yo podía meter a toda mi prole, ósea Mai y compañía, así estaríamos un poco mas juntas, pero en tiempo de exámenes, con trabajos se de Shizuru y eso solo porque me exige su derechos maritales) así que nos encontrábamos en la avenida principal, yo en mi hermosa Ducati y ella en su Hummer negra, con los motores rugiendo como un par de fieras esperando por la luz verde.  
Eso momentos fueron hermosamente divertidos, tenía mucho que no sentía la adrenalina así correr por mis venas (Claro, me refiero cuando no se trata de Shizuru probando cosas nuevas).

Y ahí estaba yo, riéndome a carcajada como vil borracha enfrente de mi casa con mi nueva amiga de las competencias de motocross, en verdad parecíamos un par de ebrias sin si quiera haber tomado una gota de licor. Había sido hermoso como habíamos eludido a esos policías con nuestras súper mega tácticas improvisadas de, "Acelérale o nos agarra la poli".  
Todo era casi perfecto cuando a lo lejos escuchamos un par de sirenas, si nos veían aquí íbamos a tener muchos problemas, y más yo si Shizuru se daba enteraba de lo que hicimos, así que abrí la puerta de la cochera, metí mi motocicleta y le dije a mi amiga que metiera su camioneta, la cual acepto.  
La invite a pasar a la casa mientras pasaba el "peligro", nos la pasamos un buen de rato en la sala platicando y riendo a carcajadas como si no hubiera nadie en la casa. Al fin había conseguido una amiga con la cual reírme así, esa noche había sido perfecto y todo se lo debía a Shizuru, así que para pagarle le acompañaría a su próxima fiesta de té sin renegar.  
Todo marchaba de maravilla cuando un ligero sonido de una objeto de punzo cortante me recorrió la espada como tempano.  
-Creo que debería irme- Dijo mi nueva amiga mirándome con miedo, y yo asistí con un ligero movimiento de mi cabeza, el miedo se había apoderado completamente de mi, aun que quien lo provoco no estuviera ni en la planta baja –Disculpa si te cause molestias- Se disculpo con una cara de miedo, aun que no le había contado nada personal, al parecer entendía perfectamente mi situación, solo pude acompañarla hasta la cochera, abrí la puerta, se despidió de mano como todo macho amante de los vehículos mecánicos que se respete, se subió a su móvil y se fue, claro no sin antes invitarme a los autos monstro que abra en 2 meses.  
Por mi parte, me metí nuevamente a la casa, como perro regañado y subí lastimosamente por las escaleras, como un perro con la cola entre las patas hasta mis aposentos compartidos con Shizuru. Todo lo que puedo decir, es que no pude sentarme en una semana, y Shizuru tenía una cara de alegría y orgullo por toda la casa, presumiendo su satisfacción por haber cumplido perfectamente su castigo hacia mí.


	2. Capitulo 1- Vagando

Desde aquella competencia de motocross, me la había pasado haciendo favores y regalos a Shizuru, por ejemplo una pequeña capilla para su ceremonia de té, al total estilo oriental, me tarde casi 3 semanas, pero no era para menos, creo que si no estudiara ingeniería industrial estudiaría arquitectura o ingeniería civil.

No soy fan de los detalles, bueno en la mayoría de las cosas. Desde hace tiempo, me la eh pasado contemplando a Shizuru, cada movimiento, cada acción, cada gesto, sus labios el cómo se mueven emitiendo su tan conocida voz. Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos que me hipnotizan. Siempre eh sido fan de su mirada.  
Como justo ahora que me encuentro acostada en un sillón de nuestra habitación. Ella se encuentra sobre mí; adoro este tipo de momentos en el que nos encontramos así. Yo la abrazo y ella se deja envolver por mí, quedamos así por horas observándonos mutuamente, nuestras miradas comparten palabras inaudibles, le amo.  
En ratos beso celosamente su nariz y ella mi nariz. Un tanto cursi pero agradable forma en la que nos transmitimos ese sentimiento, pero no puedo negar que me encanta hacerle este tipo de cariños.  
Aunque a decir verdad, desde hace unos par de años que hacemos esto como un ritual, un mes antes de la semana de exámenes, que normalmente solo nos vemos/buscamos cuando alguna de las dos está demasiado estresada y vamos en busca de nuestros derechos maritales para des estresarnos.

Justamente el evento de los autos monstruo seria acabando los exámenes, así que aparte de los favores hechos, debo sacar excelentes calificaciones para que mi amada me suelte la correa que yo misma me puse y de la di.  
Aunque a veces me pongo pensativa y me pregunto cómo habría sido mi vida sin ella, pero siempre me retracto sobre esos pensamientos, yo no sería algo sin ella. Ella ahora es mi todo, junto con mis amigos que ahora son parte de mi familia, son lo más preciado que tengo y por ellos es que me esfuerzo tan duro. 

Era un miércoles, a eso no más de una semana de la semana de exámenes. Nos encontrábamos haciendo las compras de la despensa para esa semana que solo veríamos la luz del sol para ir a la escuela y nos divorciaríamos momentáneamente de nuestras camas para volvernos amantes del café y cosas azucaradas.  
Shizuru y yo nos encontrábamos en la sección de cereales, escogiendo cuales serían perfectos para la tan esperada semana próxima.  
Yo estaba indecisa si llevarme solo de cocoa o también uno de esos que son aros de colores con diferentes sabores de azúcar con alguna fruta.  
Por su parte Shizuru, quería llevar de esos "naturales" de fibra y frutas porque no es muy fan de las cosas demasiadas dulces, pero si llevaba de esos no podría chantajearme con dejarme probar a cambio de ciertos "favorcitos".  
Al final me decidí por llevarme 2 grandes de cocoa y uno mediano de aros de colores, mientras que ella se decidió por una de linaza y otro con endulzante de miel, lo suficientemente dulce como para chantajearme.  
Ahora nos dirigíamos donde se deberían encontrar Mai y Mokoto, en la comida instantánea. Mai se encontraba buscando unas cuales no nos perjudicaran tanto, ella estudia nutrición y aun que se supone que debe prohibir este tipo de comida, no puede negar que es indispensable para los estudiantes en exámenes.  
Mientas Mai decidía cuales llevar, me fui con Shizuru a la sección de campistas, ya que terminando los exámenes y después de mi evento, habíamos quedado con ir a acampar a un pequeño lago a 6 horas de la ciudad. Shizuru nunca había acampado antes y creo que por mí, dormir en la rama de un árbol o dentro de unos arbustos buscando respuestas de antes, no cuente como acampar en tiendas de campañas, una fogata en el centro, asando pescados recién pescados y claro, dormir a la intemperie de la naturaleza.  
Me agrada la idea de ir a acampar con ella y los demás.

Nos encontrábamos seleccionando cual sería el mejor colchón inflable; yo quería una matrimonial para poder dormir a mis anchas, mientras que Shizuru quería uno individual para dormir muy juntas. Aun que una bolsa de dormir sería lo más lógico o normal siendo que son prácticamente como los tufon. Pero desde que duermo con ella, me eh dado cuenta que todos los colchones que hemos tenido son especiales para la espalda y aparte me hace darle constantes masajes, así que están totalmente descartadas las bolsas de dormir.  
De pronto me saco de mi "discusión" con Shizuru una voz familiar, así que voltee para saber de quien se trataba.

-Mamá, mi está esta enorme, así podríamos dormir los tres en la misma tienda- Una voy muy femenina, un tanta aguda, pero grabe y con algo de "carácter", pero a la ves a agradable.  
Sin duda alguna se trataba de la amiga que me había hecho hace poco y con la cual iría a un sagrado evento.  
Dándoles un poco más de detalle de ella, es una chica un tanto bajita, aún tiene la cara de niña, y esa voz que se carga no ayuda en nada, casi podría jurar que tuviera 13 años, pero tiene permiso de conducir e iba sola a tal evento, así que es una vil come años.  
Tiene una gran melea rubia, muy clara, sus facciones son muy finas y afeminadas, su cuerpo se nota a simple vista que es atlética pero tampoco es una musculosa, en si tiene bonito cuerpo femenino.  
Su voz es muy tierna, pero contrasta mucho con su mirada, a primeras parece que siempre estuviera enojada o aburrida, su mirada es muy penetrante que le hace tener ese toque de seriedad, todo lo contrario a lo que demuestra ser con su mamá.  
La señora es un tanto mayor, yo diría que ya pasa un poco de los 50, a diferencia de mi amiga, la señora tiene totalmente sus rasgos orientales, su cabello sumamente liso, suelto, muy negro sin ninguna cana, grandes ojos y rasgados, y un mirar muy dulce.  
Creo que su apariencia se deba al papá.

Me acerque lentamente hacia ella picándolo las costillas, que provoque un pequeño salto en ella.  
-Hola- Le saludad muy naturalmente a la Natsuki  
-¡Hey! Hola- Me extendió la mano saludándome a un estilo muy occidental.  
Escuche una pequeña tos proveniente de su madre.  
-¡Cierto! Disculpa- Antes que yo le pudiera corresponder el saludo, ella hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia mí, saludo oriental el cual respondí igual de nerviosa que ella.

-Disculpe los modales de mí hija, hace poco acabamos de regresar a Japón, y ella aún no se acostumbra del todo- Interrumpió su mamá a la vez que hacia una reverencia hacia mí. Su tono era muy amable –Mi nombre es Hotaru Kenichi y ella es mi hija Tieve. Tú debes ser la amiga que hizo en las "motitos", me conto que después jugaron un rato, y se les unieron más "amigos", para jugar a las escondidas, pero nunca se dijeron o preguntaron sus nombres; no sé si alegrarme que haya conocido a una amiga o preocuparme sus similitudes de gustos, juegos y un tanto despistadas- Decía muy alegra la señora.

-Ara, ¿Qué clase de juegos que mi Natsuki nunca me conto?- Intervino Shizuru preguntándome detrás mío. Casi pudiera jurar que ha invocado a su Kyohime que se encuentra por lanzárseme encima. –Disculpe los malos modales de mi Natsuki, mi nombre es Shizuru Kuga- En un tono muy marcado y juguetón dijo esto haciendo que mi cara estuviera a punto de estallar de lo roja

-Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una joven muy bien educada de Kioto, un gusto conocerle- Al parecer, poniendo un poco más de atención, el acento de la señora era un tanto parecido al de Shizuru, tal vez sean de la misma región.

Después de una leve plática que sostuvo Shizuru con la mamá de Tieve, quedaron en tomar el té en la nueva capilla que le había construido, y como dijo la señora "mientras ellas toman el té" al más puro estilo kiotineisco (Palabra mía), nosotras las niñas podríamos jugar juntas.  
En estos momentos no sé si sentirme feliz o avergonzada porque mi novia me hacía hecho una cita de juegos con la mamá de mi nueva amiga, como si fuéramos niñas pequeñas.

-Que señora tan agradable, tal vez así deje ir más seguido a mi Natsuki a esos lugares si todas las mamás de sus amigos fueran así- Declaro una castaña en tono muy maternal al punto de burla.  
Mai intentaba contenerse la risa, ante tal suceso, pero su rostro la delataba por completo. Mientras que Mikoto no hallaba lo malo o el motivo de burla ante tal situación, ya que algo parecido sucedía con ella, y en especial cuando salían con Reíto las dos.

Lo que quedaba de ese día no pude quitarme de encima a Mai que no paraba de burlarse de mi gélida persona. Hasta la mismísima Shizuru seguía sus burlas, cobrándome el que me haya organizado una cita de juegos para mañana, la cual se cobró y doble en el transcurso de la noche.

En la mañana, en el desayuno para ser más específica, nos enteramos por Mai, que Midori había llegado más de mañana a la casa y se encontraba en el cuarto de huéspedes durmiendo, al parecer venía muy cansada después de ultima excursión de 2 años.  
En estos últimos 2 años, solo sabíamos que se encontraba en una excursión y que seguía viva, no nos escribía mucho, y tampoco nos daba nada de detalles de lo que hacía, según ella era muy peligroso eso.

Hacía varios años que me encontraba viajando de ciudad en ciudad, bueno si a estos se les pueden llamar ciudad, aunque no me movía muy rápido de un lugar a otro, si no que duraba alrededor de 8 meses para seguir moviéndome hacia no sé dónde, sin rumbo fijo, pero con una corazonada que no me deja quedarme quieta.

A veces me pregunto cómo abra comenzado todo esto, de lo poco que eh averiguado en mis 8 años de viajes es que los humanos son los más jodidos en todo esto, en las ciudades gobernados por "ellos", los humanos son esclavizados y usados como vil comidas, forzados a grandes tareas y a dar grandes cantidades de sangre en poco tiempo de reposición, prácticamente son unos animales de crianza para la ingesta de sangre.  
Tampoco es que me importe mucho, ya que vivo de ellos, también soy uno de ellos por así llamarlo, pero aun que en si según yo no tengo ningún problema con ellos, no dudo en alejarme y ocultarme cuando alguien de su tipo esta cercas de mí.

Desolación, obscuridad, destrucción, marginación, terror, miedo, pánico y muerte es lo que veo a diario desde que tengo memoria.  
A todos lados donde voy siempre cargo con un ataúd negro, muy sencillo y algo maltratado por el tiempo, no soy muy buena cuidando las cosas, y tampoco es que pueda cuidado mucho, con eso de que cada que salgo con él es porque realmente necesito salir de donde me encontraba.

-¡Dhuran!- Grite frenética a mi gran canino amigo, como siempre el tan fiel no tardó mucho en llegar a mí –Eso es, buen chico- Pase mis manos alrededor de su cuello abrazando a este enorme can de casi 2 metros de altura en cuatro patas -¿Encontraste algo?- Le pregunte esperando sus reacciones, lo eh educado para que busque "comida" en las ciudades, ya que en estos lugares olvidados por la mano de dios, las presas no andan por lo que quedan de las llamadas calles, lo que quedaban de ellas.  
Me subí en la espada de mi can, quien este empezó a correr entre los escombros, hacía el supuesto lugar donde había comida.

Era hora del crepúsculo, el sol no tardaba en meterse a su cuna, por lo tanto lo más seguro que mi comida se encontrara escondida, ya que por nada salen de noche, aunque lugares así no hubiera esos ahora dominantes de la tierra.  
Caminaba imponente y orgulloso mi can, con un trotar sumamente altanero, y no era para menos, él era sumamente fuerte, una feroz bestia que cualquiera desearía que no fuese su comida.

Parecía ser un trayecto ligeramente largo, así que me dedique a observar las ruinas, carcazas de imponentes edificios, ya sin ventanas la mayoría, con uno que otro vestigio de ellas, casi todo cenizo, al parecer había ocurrido un incendio con anterioridad y por ver los estragos que hay, fue uno enorme.  
En lo que restaba del trayecto, me entretuve disparando con mi arco a varios Ghouls que se acercaban idiotamente a nosotros. Esas putrefactas criaturas no vivas, muertos vivientes movidos por alguna asquerosa magia, ellos normalmente son carroñeros, aunque a decir verdad comen cualquier tipo de carne.  
Los Ghouls fueron alguna vez humanos, que ahora solo siguen sus instintos primitivos, aunque sus cuerpos estén más putrefactos que nada, desde hacía ya mucho no había visto a algún Ghoul que haya sido transformado recientemente, eso también implica la disminución de los humanos "libres", que para mí significa la comida cada vez más escasa, a este ritmo creo que terminare yendo a alguna ciudad con "ellos".

Dhuran descendió por lo que parecía ser un gran cráter a una alcantarilla, siendo un muy largo túnel nada iluminado, aunque tampoco eso es un impedimento. Recorrimos todo el túnel por el lapso de unos 20 minutos, no teníamos mucha prisa por eso nuestro avanzar fue lento. A lo que vi en el trayecto, había muchas barricadas, balas usadas en el piso, uno que otro cadáver putrefacto y las paredes pintadas de sangre ya seca. Llegamos al borde de un acantilado, parecía ser una cueva subterránea, a lo lejos vi unas antorchas, solo 3.  
De un colosal salto de mi can amigo descendimos a la llamada "cueva" hacia las antorchas, solo se veía a lo lejos un bulto de una persona y otro un poco más pequeño.

Aunque mi buen amigo sea un ser de colosales proporciones, sus pisadas no eran ruidosas, llegamos sin ser detectados hasta unos cuantos metros en el cual se detuvo y sentó, lo que me obligo a bajar. En si eso era raro, aunque podría percibir vida, mi amigo no se colocó para atacar, si no parecía amistoso. Me acerque a lo que era aquellos bultos, lo suficiente para darme cuenta que se trataba de una mujer y una niña de unos 7 años a mi parecer.  
El cuerpo de la mujer ya se encontraba inerte, sin vida, al parecer llevaba unas cuantas horas muerta, su rostro se encontraba muy demacrado, al parecer tuvo una vida muy difícil, y quien no en estos tiempos para ellos, aunque era algo linda, su cabello era ligeramente largo, un poco debajo de los hombros, creo yo, tenía un tono naranja, y su rostro, aunque demacrado parecía sereno.  
La niña, de igual tonalidad de cabello y largo, estaba abrazada a ella, dormida usando el pecho de la difunta como descanso de su rostro. Creo que ahora entiendo el porqué de la conducta de mi amigo, aunque me oponga el insistirá en no quererse ir sin ella, él tiene una fuerte debilidad por los niños pequeños.  
Sin ser muy brusca, tome entre mis brazos a la pequeña la cual estaba profundamente dormida, su rostro muy parecido a la difunta, estaba muy hinchado, lo más seguro es que haya estado llorando por lo que supongo que fue su madre.  
Subí a Dhuran con la pequeña en brazos y partimos por dónde venimos, al parecer hoy no cenaría, solo espero que mañana si busque comida y no más niños.

Tiene cierto síndrome de perro niñera, así que tomamos el camino de regreso por arriba de los edificios, este can era muy listo y sobreprotector con respecto a los niños se trata.  
Regresamos a nuestra madriguera sin ningún percance aparente, y al parecer el sueño de la niña iba para largo. Hice una pequeña fogata cercas de la pared, para poder estar cercas y poder recargarme, mi amigo se acostó cercas y yo recosté contra el a la pequeña, así con su pelaje podría mantenerla más caliente y cómoda.

-Nat...suki- Dijo la pequeña entrecortado con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, al parecer tenía fiebre  
-Estas a salvo, Dhuran ha decidido adoptarte, así que duerme hoy- Le respondí a la cual acato inmediato, se encontraba de nuevo con Morfeo. –Cuídala en lo que regreso, iré a ver si consigo algo para que pueda comer- Le dicte al can mientras acariciaba su cabeza y desaparecía del lugar.

Mi plan era simple, encontrar más humanos, comer yo y de lo que vea que estaba comiendo tomarlo para dárselo a la nueva cría de mi perro.


End file.
